This proposal requests funds to help support the travel and accommodation expenses of 10 young U.S. scientists, and 10 young invited European scientists to attend the 11th International Papillomavirus Workshop to be held in Edinburgh from 5th September, 1992 to 11th September, 1992. Sessions for discussion will cover all aspects of the biology and molecular biology of papillomaviruses in general, and the involvement of human papillomaviruses as infectious agents in skin and anogenital cancers. The Workshop will include 16 sessions covering pathogenesis, immunity, transformation diagnosis, therapy, epidemiology, replication and gene expression. The final session will be a workshop plenary discussion involving all chairmen and invited speakers with a view to outlining the way forward, together.